He Needs To Know
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Okay so I've finally added a sequal to Under Your Watchful Eye, Its a Crazy Ass HSM story that's not intended for kiddies or anyone who can't get into a little reality fiction....enjoy........Zanessa, Jashley, Lucas, Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, Corbin, Monique
1. He Needs To Know

**Okay so I was hassled by some fanfiction readers to create another part to my Crazy Ass Hell HSM stories. I don't know why I stopped writing them…well I do. I thought people didn't like reading them but I guess I was wrong. First I would like to say that before I knew how to combine chapters I just wrote each one as a new story. For those who haven't read any of these stories I'll post the chapters in order….so you can read them up to this point. I might make at least ten more chapters if this one comes out well. I always write a intro before my stories and a conclusion after words. Now a subject that I've been writing about mostly lately has been Gabpay…you know Gabriella and Sharpay. Yeah, gross to some but I'm trapped in the beauty and how well written some of the stories out there are. Okay enough with my jibber jabber lets get to this story shall we. I'll call it………..He needs to know. People told me that Gabriella should finally tell Troy so I'm trying to think of a way she could tell him. If my writing sounds different, that's because it is. I've been taking writing classes and now I think my writing is lacking what it use to have, or at least I don't really have as much fun writing them anymore. So as I write I hope it comes out naturally…oh yes Troy will be pissed LOL….oh and this is my last story as a new story..what I mean by this is further chapters will be added on here so just….favorite or whatever or author update however it works….well onto the story.( Warning: this story contains some extreme violence, cursing, and nudity…to put it nicely….kids just walk away, no content except this story is owned by me. If there are mistakes sew me, I'm only human so I'll fix then A.S.A.P, which in my language means if its not fixed in three days then give me a month or never. This applies to old and new stories)**

1)Spin the Bottle

2)Destination Gabriella

3)The Resort

4)Don't Struggle

5)Taylor How Sweet

6)Pay Back is a Bitch

7)JSharpay JSharpay JSharpay ZaGabby?

8) Time to pay Ryan

9) Under Your Watchful Eye

**10) He Needs To Know (This Story)**

**Wow this is extremely long…special thanks to xox pari xox**, **for reminding me that I do have other stories up that ppl may want me to finish like this series…..Thanks a I have to change the names to those in HSM cause someone is mad that they can't write as good as me, its sad…but change the names around if you want…its better that way.**

**He Needs To Know**

Gabriella felt a cool breeze hit her inner thigh as she breathed in slowly. Her eyes stung so bad from the strong smell of pinesol and bleach. She didn't want to open her eyes but she had to. Her sheets were exposing the bottom end of her body as she laid down. She quickly kicked her feet and tossed the sheets so she could be covered. "Gabriella. Honey you awake," she heard her mother ask as she turned her head to gaze at the clock. The bright red numbers read.. "seven thirty." It was way too early for her to get up so she placed a pillow over her head and closed her eyes once more. "Gabriella you up," a tiny voice creped from the hall and into her room. She opened her eyes quickly after removing her pillow to notice Stella dressed in some short shorts and a tank- top. "Where are you going this morning?" Gabriella asked in a scratchy and muffled voice. "To the gym, and if you want Sharpay to think you stood her up you better get ready, she wants us there by nine," Stella said walking over to Gabriella's drawer. "Agh," Gabriella wined tossing her pillow at her sister who giggled while trying to dodge the cotton rectangle from hell. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," Stella said laughing as Gabriella sat up and took in her room.

"Why do we have to go so early?" Gabriella asked as Stella grabbed a few things from the drawer and handed them to her sister. "Because you promised Kari you would…so get to it," the short brunette said plopping onto the cotton sheets below her. Gabriella gripped the headboard of her bed and lifted herself slowly onto the floor. Her bathroom was a few feet away and her head was spinning from the bright lights. "Where are my curtains?" Gabriella asked as her little sister made it to the archway of the door. " Mom's washing them..duh, see you in thirty," the small petite girl said leaving her sister in her room.

ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH

Sharpay placed her small dog into her back yard and laid across her porch swing. The sun was high in the sky but the trees in the backyard created shadows of the paved yard in back. "Blondie you should go to mother….," she began speaking to the small white poodle that was chasing squirrels. "Blondie…come on girl," the brunette called out walking into her house as the small dog trotted in behind. She leashed him up and starred out of her front window before she felt like it was safe to walk a block to her mother's. A few paparazzi were following her but not as many as last night. The entire High School Musical two was filmed and now she had time to relax with her friends and family. Sharpay made her was onto her mother's block noticing her father in the street washing his car. "Hey daddy," Sharpay said hugging her father tightly as her mother waved from the porch. "Why are you guys up so early," she asked as her mother explained that they were going to her aunts for the weekend. Just then Sharpay's phone rang and she starred at the name and picture below. "Hello?" the blonde asked happily as Gabriella spoke.

"Ash…Troy decided that he'd like to go to the gym as well, what do you think?" Gabriella asked her friend who rolled her eyes. "Then I'll bring Jared," Sharpay said as Gabriella agreed and hung up. "I need to meet V at the gym can you guys watch Blondie for a few hours…or take her with you, doesn't matter," Sharpay said as her parents agreed. Sharpay dashed around back and started her mother's Gabbs. "I'll bring it back in one piece," the blonde said as she left to find Jared.

Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs Gabbs

Gabriella lifted her small pink duffle back over her right shoulder and scooped up two large Fiji water bottles. "Are you guys planning on being one all day?" Gina asked her daughters as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. The girls hugged and kissed their mom and made their way towards the street. "Gabriella where are you going looking like that?" Troy asked blushing as Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes. She helped Stella into the back seat and placed her things along with her. When she sat in the passenger side of the car Troy drove off thirty minutes to the gym where Sharpay and Jared would meet up with them.

"Where are they," Kari asked walking in circles as Ryan starred at her. "I'm sure they'll be here, they keep promises to their friends…and about promises," Ryan began placing his right arm onto Kari's shoulder. "Don't even think about it," she said coughing his hand away violently. "Why are you here?" Kari asked as Ryan smiled, he wasn't planning on anything to happen he just wanted to watch his girls. When Kari spotted a small truck outside the gym she knew it was Sharpay. Her mother's truck was the best of its make and model that she'd seen, ever. Ryan handed Kari her water bottle and walked away from her as she puzzled at what he was dong. He began blending in with the many people working out in the back room. "What a jackass," Kari said as Sharpay stepped into the room. None of the people seemed surprised to see the girl and her messy haired boyfriend. They'd been at this gym so many times, the members weren't star struck…also because most of them were old.

_Sorry I have to skip this part it's soooooooo boring trust me the end is worth rushing to…this is what happened. Kari meets up with Jashley and Troyella and they workout for a few hours until Gabriella's mom calls and says Stella will be home early. Gabriella has to watch after her 12 year old sister so her and her friends leave the gym. None of them excluding Kari knew Ryan was there and she spoke with him a few times as they worked out. Ryan watched Sharpay and Gabriella until they left and decided to stay with Kari at the gym for a few more hours._

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

Gabriella sat in her living room watching television as Sharpay popped some popcorn. They were going to watch movies until the cows came home….Gabriella never really understood that saying. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's neck and kissed her hair as she leaned on his shoulder. "Who wants something white and yellow….its not sugar and its not Jell-O…..it tastes just like it looks and…." Sharpay began creating a flying saucer motion with the popcorn as Gabriella laughed. Jared rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him…" baby that's not funny." When Sharpay placed the popcorn on the small table in front of her she faced Jared and pouted. "Not going to work A," Jared said stuffing his face with the buttery substance.

A short while later Gabriella's phone began to vibrate in Troy's lap. The boy hopped up as the phone flew into the air and landed on Gabriella's lap. "What was that?" Troy asked looking around himself as Gabriella laughed and placed her phone up to her ear. "Sure come on over, there's always room for two more," the brunette said as Troy cautiously sat back down. The movie was running a bit long so Gabriella decided to shut it off and play a game. "Lets play something…" Gabriella said as Sharpay smiled. "Lets play poker," the blonde said as her boyfriend patted her lap. "I can't play that…" the brunette boy said as Troy starred at the card table. He smiled a little bit and looked towards Gabriella who was sitting Indian style on the couch now. "Lets play goldfish," Troy said as Gabriella's eyes widen. Before Sharpay could speak on how childish the game sounded Gabriella asked something. "What's the catch?" the brunette asked as Troy stood up and smiled. "Glad you asked that Hudgens…the catch is first team to lose strips down naked," Troy said smiling. Gabriella starred over at her friends who didn't complain about the game. "Well me and Ash are on teams and you and Jared can pair up," Gabriella said as Troy's eyes widen.

"Baby don't say pair up…say team up or something….pair up sound gay," Troy said walking over towards the card table. Just before everyone sat down the door bell rang. "Its open," Gabriella said expecting to see Stella walk in threw the double doors. "The life of the party is here…or not party whatever," Taylor said as Chad nodded in agreement. "What are you guys doing?" the curly haired boy asked as Gabriella looked at Troy. "Strip goldfish…you guys in?" Sharpay asked as Taylor shook her head no. "Some life of the party," Sharpay said making a comeback as Taylor made her way onto the couch. "Well I can never play anyway…I mean Mo," Chad said looking over at his older girlfriend. "What? We just started dating Chad, my kitchen isn't always open for business," Taylor said as the girls laughed. Chad, Troy or Jared didn't laugh they all felt sorry for him. Chad strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a few sodas and some chips and sat next to Taylor. "When can we start playing games like that?" Chad asked the girl who shrugged her shoulders. Chad laid back into the sofa almost smothering himself as Taylor played a chick flick.

Sharpay passed the game cards around the table so they all could shuffle them up. They were only going to play this once because they all knew where stripping would lead them. Troy gripped the cards in his hands and began passing them out. They wanted a pretty long game so they used two deck of cards separating most of them, fifteen each. Gabriella was having the upper hand in this game. Everyone knew Sharpay had twister and Gabriella had any card game…name it she'd ace it…even if you made it up. Gabriella slid a few cards face down as the game began. "Already?" Troy asked a little disappointed that him and Jared had a few cards faced down to show for it. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay as the game went on…they sent signals to one another to say what cards they did and didn't have. Troy was fed up with losing this game, he passed most of his cards out of his hand and over towards Gabriella. Then he realized no matter what when all his cards were gone he would win.

Troy starred across the table at Gabriella who was holding up four cards in her hand. The rest of her deck was faced down declaring that she had a match for every one. Troy smiled as Sharpay lifted a ace of hearts into the pile and snatched it into her hand. Jared didn't know the entire point of this game but it was somewhat fun having the idea of strip gold-fish, he thought it had never been done. They made up all kinds of games and Jared liked everyone. "Jared," Gabriella called out snapping the boys out of his thoughts. "Do you have a seven?" Jared asked Sharpay as she raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Well if you do or if you don't…I gave you guys time, I win," Gabriella shouted out tossing all her cards into the middle of the table as Troy starred at everyone. "Damn it," he said as Gabriella smiled. "Okay Troy…strip," Gabriella said sitting back in her chair getting ready for his big move. "You too Jared," Sharpay said gazing deeply into his eyes. "In front of Troy, I can't" he said as Sharpay stood up. "I'll help you," the blonde said as Gabriella giggled.

Sharpay sat inward on Jared's lap tugging on his shirt as he tried to stop her. She leaned in to kiss him as Gabriella's eyes widen. "Okay then, I'd rather not stay to see this," Gabriella said laughing while getting up. Troy stumbled over his chair as Gabriella tugged on his shirt. She pulled him into her room and closed the door as Troy began to laugh. "Was he really stripping out there?" he asked the brunette as she nodded. Troy slid his leather jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on a old antique coat rack. "So….more red huh?" Troy asked Gabriella referring to the color of her room. She nodded and laid back on her bed as Troy sat next to her. "Oh no Troy, you still have to strip…come on show me what you got," Gabriella said sitting up and giggling. Troy began to shake his hips as Gabriella raised her eyebrow, she knew where this was going. "The booty dance," they couple said in unison as Troy began to lift his shirt and shake his butt. Gabriella could feel laughter tears form in her eyes as she starred at Troy's body movement.

Jared began to kiss Sharpay's neck as she moaned every time he came to the middle section. Sharpay wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and bent her head backwards. Even though she was further away from Jared then before she could still smell his cologne. She placed her finger up slowly towards his mouth and leaned into his face smiling. Jared took in her chocolate eyes as she gazed into his. He took Sharpay's finger and began to suck on it as she bit her bottom lip. He knew she wanted to kiss him but he would make her wait just a little bit longer. He guided his hand up towards Sharpay's waist and held her still after facing her body inward towards him. He took his frail hands and lifted up her shirt exposing her bright yellow bra underneath. Jared smiled as Sharpay leaned into him kissing his lips quickly and then pulling back.

Gabriella didn't feel like having her boyfriend strip down naked in front of her at that moment. Well maybe she did but she knew her little sister Stella would be home anytime soon and she needed to be presentable. Troy walked slowly towards the bed Gabriella sat on as the brunette smiled at him. He placed his arms around her neck and came in to her for a sweet kiss. Gabriella felt a small push on her shoulders that made her fall back as Troy came falling on top of her. She knew it was a trick and it felt so good to have him there with her. Troy kissed her lips and slid down to her neck…he was going down towards her belly button when a knock hit the door. "Mummmm," Gabriella managed to get out as Taylor laughed. "Ummm Chad and I are still here you know, stop the takeout session and get back out here," Mo said. Gabriella pressed up on Troy's waist with her hand and created a leverage with her elbows. "Sorry Troy, friends call," Gabriella said shifting her body weight from under him.

Troy smiled at Gabriella stood up and starred into her make-up mirror. "You know we haven't been hanging out with Ryan lately," Troy said as Gabriella stopped brushing her hair and gazed over at him. "So," Gabriella said rolling her eyes and she examined her face to make sure her make-up didn't smudge. "So…he's our friend right…we should hang, you know I could call him…he can't invite Kari over or something," Troy said as Gabriella turned back around to face him. This time her body was completely facing him and her facial expression told Troy something was up. "I just don't want him here okay," Gabriella said walking towards her bedroom door. Troy starred at her and reached for her arm stopping her in her tracks. As Gabriella turned around Troy looked into her eyes and began to speak knowing something was going to come out of his girlfriend's mouth, but he didn't know what.

"Why Gabriella……Ryan is your friend and mine and he just wants to spend one…" Troy began as Gabriella closed her eyes. She could feel her heart speeding up as she opened her mouth. "I don't want him here because he….._raped me," _Gabriella said slowly while looking down. Troy didn't turn around…he just listened to the words fly into his ears and dig a space deep inside his head. Gabriella could now here her heart pounding in her ears. She opened her mouth once more but Troy pounded his hand on a nearby end table. Gabriella stood straight next to the bed as she watched Troy's every move. He reached for her car keys and his coat that hung on a small thin rack. He yanked the leather jacket so hard that the small frame of the coat rack fell to the floor and shattered the small delicate wood. Sharpay ran into the room to see what was up with Gabriella but the brunette just fell down onto the floor.

"I told him," was all that Gabriella said over and over as Sharpay sat next to her. "It's good that he knows now….but where is he going?" Sharpay asked her friend who looked into the hall. Her bedroom door exposed the path of broken objects that was once whole that stood in Troy's way as he left. "He took my keys….." Gabriella said in a raspy voice as Sharpay held onto her friend. "Where do you think he's going?" Sharpay asked once more as Gabriella buried her head in the blonde's shoulder. "I have one guess…." Gabriella said shakily as Sharpay looked towards the archway. Jared poked his head into the room and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Uh what's gotten into Troy?" the brunette boy asked as Sharpay slid her foot towards the door. "Not now Jared," the blonde said kicking the door shut. The air became thick around the girl's as the area around them became quiet. "He's gonna hurt him, I know it," Sharpay said leaning back on Gabriella's bed.

Troy drove as fast as he could to that all too familiar white house. The lights were all off except for one back window. A small shadow walked past the room slowly peeking out through the blinds as if he'd expected company. Troy lifted Gabriella's small silver phone up into his hand and dialed a few numbers. After a few rings someone picked up on the other line and Troy sat the phone in the passenger's seat. _"Hello? Gabriella….look missy if that's you then you better say something,"_ a distraught boy said as the sound of shuffling feet is heard in the background. Troy slides his fingers over towards the end button and presses it, then he leans back into the leather seats and stares at his friend's house…………………..

After a few minutes of gathering herself Gabriella removes herself from Sharpay's arms and stands up. "We have to stop Troy…." Gabriella said as Sharpay's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy? After what we both had to go through you choose now to back out…I think not Hudgens," Sharpay said as Gabriella looks down at her feet. "Ash…….I know Troy, he'll kill the boy, you seen what he did last week," Gabriella said sitting down on her bed. "Yeah V, I did and he deserves everything that's coming to him, if he suffers that's his fault," the blonde tells her friend who stand up. "Sharpay I'm not letting Troy kill him, I can't handle him going to jail……Ash just go with me on this," Gabriella said walking towards her room door. "Fine, but this time we're taking backup…I'll get Jared and Chad," the blonde says as Gabriella nods and speaks. "Jared knows?" the brunette asks as Sharpay shakes her head no…."But it's about time I told him the truth," Sharpay said as Gabriella opened her door.

Jared's face was plastered to the room door. When it opened he stepped back and began to laugh awkwardly as Gabriella pushed her way past him. She grabbed her mother's car keys and stared at Taylor who's laying on the couch. "Mo we need you," Gabriella said as her friend sat up and yawned. "Tell you what…you go….. I'll hang out here, besides your sis should be heading home soon right?" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded and walked out the front door. Gabriella was too confused and frustrated with herself that she couldn't cry…not now, she had too many tears fall from her eyes in just a short time because of one guy. Sharpay ran outside with Jared as Chad decided to give Taylor company. As Gabriella drove towards Ryan's house, Sharpay sat in the back seat rubbing Jared's fingers in between hers. "Ash what's up…where are we going?" Jared asked as Gabriella looked back at them through the rearview window. The air seemed to get thick once again and everyone in the car felt it.

Troy opened his eyes a few minutes later to notice a half an hour has passed. He stares up at Ryan's house and all the lights are out. The boy grips the steering wheel turning his hands pale white, and his knuckles red. A few cars pass by and Troy still can't remove his eyes from that steel framed door that sat only a few feet away. Troy's heart was beating fast and mainly because anger surged throughout his body. He could hear Gabriella's delicate voice in his head saying those awful words that no one in the world wanted to here….."_he raped me". _Troy closed his eyes and envisioned Gabriella….her smiling and laughing one moment and standing completely frozen the next. He had so many flashes of how something could of happened to the girl he loved. That's what triggered the anger within him. Although he was pissed he could feel his hands turn cold. He let go of the steering wheel and starred out the car's window one last time. He knew he was strong and he had to be for Gabriella but at that moment she wasn't there and he could let his emotions show. One tear after another began to stream down his face…..he had to lose a friend over something so stupid and wrong.

Gabriella turned the street corner and found her car parked across the street from the blonde boy's house. Sharpay was crying in the backseat with Jared hugging her. Gabriella couldn't let the tears get to her at that moment, she had to get to Troy, before he did something stupid. Gabriella stepped out of her mom's car just as Troy made his way out of her's. "Troy please don't do this," Gabriella said as the boy turned towards the cause of the sound. "Gabriella why are you here?" Troy asked with a strong hint of authority in his voice. He gripped her frail arm twisting it by accident as he walked her over to her car. He let her go after tossing her into the passenger side. "Stay.." he said as if she was a dog. He slammed the car door and stormed across the street as he spots Jared step next to his side. Jared didn't say anything, he just starred at Ryan's door from where him and Troy stood. Sharpay hopped from the car with tears streaming down her face and Gabriella did the same. Her tears weren't as freefalling as Sharpay's but they were there.

"Which key Gabriella?" Troy asked the brunette girl pushing a set of keys in her face. "I know that one of these goes to his house…which one?" Troy asked freighting Gabriella with his tone. "Troy listen please….he's not worth it," Gabriella said panicking as the boy walked closer to the front door. Jared didn't stop him, he just followed along. Seven keys sat on Gabriella's key ring; her house key, car key, Sharpay's house key, Troy's house key, Ryan's house key, and two keys to her sister's room. "Gabriella, I will break down this door…which one is it?" Troy asked one last time as Gabriella slid in front of him. Her hand began to shake as she slid her fingers across the brass keys. She knew that she could lie about the locks being changed so she lifted Sharpay's house key up. Troy placed the keys towards the white door and shook it in the lock…nothing. He turned his head towards Gabriella and tossed her keys towards her. "He changed them…lets just go," the brunette said as Troy walked back away from the door. With a blink of the eye he charged at the door and knocked it off the hinges and onto the floor.

Sharpay screamed at the sound of the cracking wood as Gabriella did the same. Troy ran into the dark house as Jared followed. No lights were turned on and the eerie sound of stomping and yells creped the girls out. Gabriella gripped Sharpay's arm between hers as they both felt around the walls for a light switch. "RYAN COME HERE," Jared's voice echoed through the house as Gabriella cut on a light. The entire living room lit up as Sharpay made her way towards the stairs. A loud thud came to the girls ears next, then a loud pound on the wall….Gabriella placed her hand up to her heart as it raced…Ryan came tumbling down the dark wooden stairs as Sharpay backed away from his grip as he hit the ground below. "STOP IT," Gabriella screamed running towards the boy who tossed and turned on the floor. When she gazed up at the figure on the stairs it looked like Troy but his eyes were pure evil. "Please stop Troy…" Gabriella said as Troy shouted and cut her off. "MOVE……." He yelled sending the brunette to tumble backwards on her back.

Once Gabriella blinked Troy was down the stairs with Ryan's neck between his hands shaking him violently. Jared was right behind Troy as the boy let him go and Jared punched the blonde boy's right arm. Sharpay stepped in front of the next punch that Jared was going to throw at the already badly beaten blonde. "Stop Jared," Sharpay said with tears falling onto her shirt as Jared placed his hands around the girl's small waist and lifted her up to the side of him. As Jared made his move closer to Ryan…..Troy was already there punching the boy in the face. "STOP….STOP," both girls screamed and cried at the same time tugging on there lovers arms trying to pull them away. Nothing seem to help until a bright light flashed outside on the street. Gabriella panicked yanking on Troy's arm one last time showing him the police outside. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute as Jared gave Ryan a few more hits to his face. Troy pulled Jared off the boy and pointed to the approaching cops. Troy gripped Gabriella's arm as Jared held Sharpay's and the made Ryan look up at the girls. "Say I will never…..touch either of you ever again…" the boys demanded as Gabriella struggled to get free. "SAY IT," Jared yelled as Ryan opened his good eye since the other was swollen. "I….will never touch….either…of…of…you…again," Ryan said coughing loudly. Running men made their way to the door as Troy and Jared stepped back and watched the police handle their ex-friend at the moment. Ryan kept quiet about what happened but Jared and Troy created a believable lie. "He called us and told us some guys were watching his house, we came right over and found him like this," the boys both agreed as Ryan was taken to the hospital. Troy and Jared decided to stay and clean up Ryan's house just incase the press tried to get a story. Gabriella took her mom's car back to her house and cried all night with Sharpay. Taylor stayed over with the girls as Chad went to meet up with his other friends. Taylor didn't know what happened that night but she knew that she never wood.

**Yay I'm done…it took me only two and a half days…….yay. Please review…I love reviews more than favorite author and story. This is a continuing of a older story if you haven't figured it out by my above Author's note. If you hate that I made Ryan bad tough luch, I love him in real life but a lot of ppl say he has a creepy look to him…and I agree. I feel like writing this stuff again so I will. I don't know what I should write about next so please can someone on fanfiction give me a clue as to what you want to read about. Thanks for reading and your Reviews really matter to me writing another story or not. Even if I just get two or three…write another chapter then I will…… Peace out. Oh and if you don't know how to read chapters…I didn't for a while go up to the very top and to the right hand corner and read the next chapter…**


	2. After It all Happens Part 1

**Okay so I was going to post this like a week ago but I didn't feel like writing it. But I decided to put my Gabpay stories to rest for a little while or until I get an idea and finish a few chapters to my Crazy Ass HSM stories. You know what I noticed I don't try to make my stories centered around Gabriella but they always go that way when I write them…its between her and Sharpay….that's cause I love them more LOL. To make a long Author's note short…enjoy….After It All Happens. Please REVIEW**

**After It All Happens Part 1**

"Gabriella…" a small voice entered the brunette's ears as she turned her body away from the sound. "Gabriella…get up," the voice said. Gabriella barley opened her eyes when her little sister began bouncing on the bed. Gabriella could feel the motion of her sister's jumps pushing closer towards her until she bumped into a still object. Gabriella quickly opened her eyes to spot Sharpay rubbing her head. "Sorry," Gabriella said as Taylor walked into the room with a tray of food. "Stella get down….I brought some nummies," Mo said dancing her way over towards her friends. Stella sat against the headboard as the other girls sat around her creating a square on the bed. "So anyone wanna fill me in about last night?" Taylor asked as Gabriella looked over towards Sharpay. The blonde was busy picking things off the tray in front of her to notice Gabriella's gaze. "Ummm…..Stel we need a little girl time can you…." Gabriella began pointing towards the door. "I promise not to say anything," Stella said winning as Gabriella bent her head down and gave her sister a serious look. "Tetel…" Gabriella said as Stella rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed. " Call me when I can come back in, please don't take long," Stella said scooping up Shadow as she left the room.

Sharpay finally took the time to stare up at Taylor and Gabriella who both looked horrible this morning. "You guys look terrible," Sharpay said biting into a small blueberry muffin. "Yeah you too," Gabriella said starring at Sharpay's dried up tears and make-up. "So last night…what happened?" Taylor asked still clueless about everything her friends went through. Gabriella took a deep breath and turned her entire body towards Taylor. "Troy and Jared kinda…..they sent Ryan to the hospital," Gabriella said as she lowered her eyes. "WHAT?" Taylor asked almost screaming as her eyes widened. Sharpay nodded and looked at her fingers as Taylor asked more questions. "Why? What did Ryan do?" the girl asked as Gabriella looked away from her friend. She finally had the courage to tell Troy and she felt it all go down the drain when one of her best friend's asked her what happened. "Mo…promise not to tell anyone," Sharpay said cutting in on the silence in the room. "You know me A, I'll never tell….what's up?" Taylor asked one last time as Sharpay spoke.

"Ryan….he did some things….he deserved mostly everything that he got….he didn't deserve to go to the hospital though," the blonde said as Mo looked at her confused. Gabriella didn't want to speak, she felt sick even thinking about what happened to her. Sharpay didn't know why but she felt sorry for Ryan…after everything he's done to her she felt sorry for him. "Uhhh…," Sharpay said leaning back on her elbow giving herself some support on the bed so she could still see her friends. "I'm still not getting what you mean," Taylor said as Gabriella finally spoke up. "He raped us okay….I still….its hard you know," Gabriella said turning towards the window to her left. "What…he did what? How could he…I'll kill him," Taylor said hopping off the bed as Sharpay reached for her arm. "Trust me, what the guys did last night, he could be close to death," Sharpay said beginning to walk around the room. "Why wasn't I notified of this?" Taylor asked as Gabriella's phone rang. She picked it up but before she answered it she starred down at the name flashing.

_Baby……Baby……Baby……..Baby……._Gabriella starred at the name and just before the phone hung up she answered it. "Its V…," was all Gabriella could say. She'd usually answer, hey baby, this is your baby speaking or…..the future Mrs. Efron speaking ,but not today. "Ummm Van can you…….yeah man I know…..Is Sharpay there?" Troy said not making since to the girl on the other line. "Troy…..Troy," Gabriella could hear the shakiness in her own voice which never happened when she spoke to Troy. "Sorry umm….Jared wants Sharpay to call him….are your parents looking forward to having their car anytime soon?" Troy asked as he waited to here the brunette's answer. "I don't know, mom's at work and dad's sleep…why what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as Troy began to cough. "Well umm…the car is kinda not here right now," Troy said as Gabriella's eyes widened. "What, where is it?" she asked as he stayed quiet. "Are they still there?" Sharpay asked from over Gabriella's shoulder. The brunette shrugged and closed her eyes. All she could hear was Troy's breathing……it was slow and calm, but offbeat of how it usually was. "Troy!!" Gabriella said one last time as her phone clicked off.

"He hung up…" Gabriella said confused feeling a little distant from her boyfriend at the moment. "I have to see Ryan…because if he's not dead, he will be," Taylor said as Gabriella stood up from her bed. "Mo you're not killing anyone," Sharpay said starring up at the ceiling. "Umm we have to get the guys," Gabriella said walking into the bathroom before her friends could say anything. "Sharpay why are you so calm about this?" Mo asked her blonde friend. "I don't know…it just feels like fighting only happens to make it worse….I have to accept it," Sharpay said as Taylor tossed a teddy bear at her. "No girl, you're going to get him back…I don't know how but if Troy and Jared kicked his ass…that's the least of his problems," Taylor said angrily as Sharpay shook her head and rolled onto her belly. "Mo….its a waste of your time thinking about it, and a waste of your breath talking about it…..the damage is done," Sharpay said as a few flashbacks tried to make their way into her head.

She began to pound her head on the soft mattress below her as Taylor lifted the breakfast tray. "Fine I won't talk about it….but he'll pay….it'll be a little present from me to him," Mo said as Gabriella walked out from the bathroom. Her hair was stuffed into a pony tail and she wore some gray jogging pants and a bright pink shirt. She slid on some matching flip flops and snatched up her purse. "I have to find Troy," Gabriella said as the girls starred at her and nodded. "I have to fix myself up first…I look like a train wreck," Sharpay said as Taylor laughed…"true."

_Over The Hills and Far away to Ryan's House We go………………_

The girls walked out of Gabriella's house one by one looking for Gabriella's car. The black drop top sat in the driveway behind her father's jeep. "Where are we going?" Stella asked as Gabriella lead her to the car. As they all buckled their seat belts a few flashes hit their eyes. The paparazzi were out again and this time they were trespassing. "Can you go back please?" Gabriella asked nicely to the men standing behind her car. Stella closed her eyes and leaned onto Taylor's shoulder who sat in the back with her. "Guys come on," Sharpay said lifting her arms up and waving at the men to back up. A few of them gave Gabriella some room but other's didn't budge. The brunette sighed and started her car as her father ran outside. "HEY THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY…GET OUT OF MY YARD," Greg yelled as Gabriella shot her head backwards. "Dad it's okay," Gabriella said as people shouted at her from left and right. "Dad we're leaving okay…" Gabriella said slowing inching her way out of her spot. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPETY DAMMINT…..I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHOOT YOU FUCKERS," Greg yelled as Gabriella starred at her father just as she turned her wheel to enter the street. "Dad please go back in the house, their okay," she said one last time before she speed away from her home. It happened like this a lot and Gabriella was getting tired of it.

Sharpay placed her fingers over her phone's buttons and with a few movements of her fingers she texted Jared. "Why are we going back?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella stopped at a red light. "My mom needs her car…or at least I'm trying to make sure its fine," Gabriella said as she drove to that familiar corner. Gabriella could feel her heart stop a few times as Sharpay's eyes widened. "What did they do?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella parked. Her mother's car was gone and Ryan's front yard looked completely different. The bushes were gone…the house looked a mess from the outside and the door was still on the ground. "Do we dare to go in?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "What happened to this place?" Stella asked as they all hopped from the car. Taylor was first to enter…she had to find Chad because he didn't call her that morning.

**Yeah I stopped in the middle before it got any good….I have to update three other stories so I'll really try to update this before I go out of town in five days. I'll be gone for at least three weeks…I'm going to see Gabriella Hudgens in concert. I might not be able to update then so please send me a personal message once or twice a day. Once I update one story I'll add something else to this one. Sorry its short….the first one of its kind in this series LOL…**


	3. After is all happens 2

Okay so I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't feel like writing it

**Since like my previous seven chapters to this got deleted I decided to take a few steps so it wouldn't happen again. If you'd like the previous chapters just ask and I'll e-mail them or something…..my poor Spin the Bottle, the story started it all LOL…Now its just a coincidence that these are the names I chose for my characters LOL.**

**Gabriella Gabriella**

**Sharpay Sharpay**

**Troy Troy**

**Chad Chad**

**Taylor Monique**

**Ryan Ryan**

**Jessica(don't ask)Stella**

**Justin (don't ask) Jared**

**Okay so I was going to post this like three months ago but I got side tracked into writing stuff for school and summer vacation. I really need to be pressured into writing, so when I say I'm going to write something and post it in a week, if I don't tell me and I'll get right on it. So to make this short enjoy the next chapter 2 of After it all Happens. And thanks "Sw33ti3-Pi3" for reminding me, I suck when it comes to writing when I'm not reminded.**

**After It All Happens part 2**

Sharpay and Gabriella waited for Monique to step back outside the house. She looked confused and clueless. "So?!" Sharpay asked in a sort of statement way as Monique lifted her eyes towards the girl. "His house looks like someone trashed it, or raided it," she said before Gabriella turned around to find Stella walking around the back. Gabriella quickly ran to catch up with her little sister who was standing near the back pool. "Ummm did someone die?" Stella asked as a group of kids looked up at her. Gabriella grabbed her sister's arm and lead her back towards the front. "We have to go," she said as Sharpay and Mo looked on confused.

"Someone's robbing the place," Stella said in a calm tone of voice. "Should we call the police?" Sharpay asked as Monique snatched her phone and thought about it. "Guys we have to go," Gabriella said one last time walking in the direction of her car. The girls followed along as Monique dialed 911 and told of the robbery. Gabriella continued to dial Troy's number but all she received was his answering machine. The girl was worried, and not only that, she was a bit terrified that there might actually be a law against kicking someone's ass so bad that they could be on their death bed. No one spoke as Gabriella drove around the local places Troy would go to. No one seemed to know where he was. Gabriella decided to go to her enemy and ask, she told her friends to wait in the car. Her shoes clicked on the pavement, her hips swayed as she made her way over to a small silver car.

"Can one of you guys tell me where Troy may be?" Gabriella asked as the Paparazzi smiled. They couldn't believe that she was asking for help, from them, and about her own boyfriend. "Can we ask you something," the dark guy in the passenger side asked. Gabriella nodded and the man hopped from the car. The other did the same and Gabriella stepped back. "Why don't you know where your boyfriend is, are things looking bad for the Troyella couple?" the man asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes and waited for someone to tell her where Troy was. "He's in the annex building on the studio lot, apparently complaining about something with someone," the man said as Gabriella ran towards Sharpay and Mo.

"What was that all about?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella starred at her. "Nothing lets go," she said and drove off towards the studio lot. Many movies were being shot that day so Gabriella had to take a detour around, and not only that she wasn't let in through most of the gates she tried. When she finally made it on the south side of the lot the parking lot the spaces was packed.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

"You didn't happen to tell the girls where we were did you?" Jared asked Troy as he shook his head no. Troy felt a bit bad for not informing Gabriella about where he was or what his plans were but he had to leave her thinking something was up. Jared began to talk with a tall man around six-three. Troy could barley make out what they were saying but Ryan received only one forth of the pain that he was in for. Yes, he was in the hospital but something had to be done, and the only way to let out anger was to completely settle the odds. Two girls, two beat downs, plus one extra from each boyfriend.

"Yeah…where is he?" a voice echoed into Troy's ears. One that he knew well, one that he couldn't believe he was hearing, one that sounded a lot like…..Troy did a double take and realized that it was who he thought it was. Gabriella stood at the front desk with Sharpay asking where him and Jared where. Stella and Monique were in the car on the lot as Troy tapped Jared's shoulder. "Dude the girls," was all that he could say as they both ran into the direction if the bathroom. Chad came dancing around the corner as Gabriella spotted him. "Chad where's Troy?" Gabriella asked as the boy stood still. He didn't know whether to tell her or leave her out on the entire plan that was in store with Ryan. "Chad!" Gabriella said in a sort of demanding voice. Chad pointed towards the back and the girls made their way to find them.

"CHADNNNNN," the boy turned around to see Monique calling him. He waved at her and she signaled him to come out the building and so he did.

"Troy?? I know you're in there, what are you up to?" Gabriella asked waiting for a reply, but she could hear nothing. "Jared….Jared," Sharpay said waiting but once again nothing was heard. Gabriella lifted her cell into her hand and pressed her quick dial number two, one was voicemail of course. The familiar ring tone began to play from behind the opposite wall, " Nobody's gonna' love me betta I must stick with you forever, nobody's gonna' take me higher, I must stick with you…"

Troy lifted his phone up to his ear and moved as close to the window and away from the door as he could. "Talk to me," was all that he could say as Jared peeked through the bathroom door. Luckily no one else was in there because the entire thing would seem awkward and weird. " Troy I know you're in their why are you avoiding me?" Gabriella asked as he answered. "I'm not avoiding you, its just, I have some business to take care of."

"Leave Ryan alone it done,"

"No its not, what he did to you and Ash…"

"Drop it, I know I have, Troy what you're doing is not healthy,"

"Gabriella just leave it alone for right now,"

"Troyhary David Alexander Efron, I want you to drop whatever your plans are right now, maybe we should talk about this because we never had the chance to,"

"I'm busy,"

"Troy………."

"Huh"

" Just please….."

"I'm doing this for you and Ash, he hurt you…..I just………..I want to make it better,"

"And you can, just talk to me Troy please……just, lets talk about it,"

Everything between both rooms became quiet, no one spoke and Sharpay studied Gabriella's face as they waited for the boys. Jared opened the bathroom door and stepped out, he walked over towards Sharpay and hug her as Troy starred at his phone and then at Gabriella. He hung up and walked out. Gabriella leaned her head over to the side and smiled at him, he smiled back….." So do you really want to talk about this?" she asked as Troy shook his head yes. "But not right now, lets go out…my treat," Troy said as Gabriella nodded. They walked into the parking lot to spot Monique chatting up Chad and Stella running around the place chasing dogs from another set around.

"Hey Chad, Mo you guys wanna go out to dinner?" Troy asked as Monique looked up at him and shook her head no. She had other plans in mind for her and Chad, and it didn't involve a group of people…at least it better not involve a group of people. Gabriella dropped her mom's car off at home and let Troy drive to where ever he wanted after they all went home to get dressed. Sharpay had on a layered blue jean skirt with a bright yellow top and a matching blue jean jacket with black flip flops. Gabriella wore some white pants and a pink t-shirt, and the guys both had on some jeans and a similar shirt. Troy stopped in front of a small restaurant that he knew Paparazzi wouldn't be. They sat down at a small table and order. Gabriella cuddled up to Troy and smiled while she was leaning on his shoulder. Sharpay and Jared were playing a game of foot-sey under the table.

"Ummm you think now is a good time?" Gabriella asked as Troy starred down into her eyes. He didn't say anything he just wondered how could anyone hurt her. She was beautiful and sweet, and funny…..he nodded. "Uhhh well where should I begin?" Gabriella asked herself as Sharpay grabbed the tray of food from the waitress. " It all happened off the hsm2 set," Gabriella began as Sharpay held her breath. The air became thick and her eyes began to water. Sharpay could feel a lump in her throat as Gabriella began to talk. It was almost like she was the one there that it happened to. Sharpay closed her eyes and braced herself for a story that her best friend had told her once before and hers would come next. It was life fueling the fire in her boyfriend because Jared was pissed once again.

**Okay first I'm sorry my writing might suck its just I haven't been doing it for a while and I've been having my writing techniques sucked out of me and changed by the people in the fiction department at my school, if my writing has changed please tell me and I'll really try to take it back to where it use to be. Second I really don't know where this story is going, I never had but I'll write a few more chapters then I'll have to delete them. Even though I put Gabriella is going to play a girl named Gabriella etc etc, I guess the mods on here don't read it and pay attention. My account may get deleted if I don't get rid of these stories. Maybe I'll just change all the names and be mad because I can't let my creativity shine, its not hurting anyone. Well the next one should be up soon…please remind me, oh and I deleted all the sex but if that's what you guys want just tell me, peace out.**


	4. Getting Back to Normal

**Wow I just loved writing this chapter, the end at least, it was too cute. I hope you guys love it and I own nothing, the likeness of my characters are just by coincidence that the names are the same, don't have a cow man…LOL Bart!!**

Gabriella intertwined her fingers with Troy's as she braced herself to speak. Sharpay began to chew on a few fries slowly, trying not to listen to her friends words. "He just came out of no where," Gabriella said as Troy starred down at their connected fingers. Sharpay dropped her fry onto her plate and shakily lifted her burger to her mouth. Gabriella's out of no where, reminded her of the time in the small lot behind the county club they filmed at. "I just got finished taking a shower," Gabriella looked out the window next to her and back up at Troy. Sharpay placed her loose hand into Jared's and squeezed it as tears began to form in Gabriella's eyes. She didn't want to see her best friend like that, she knew what happened and she didn't want to hear it again. "I just…..I wanted you to save me…." Gabriella went quiet as tears rolled down her cheek.

Sharpay gazed up for a quick second and her eyes locked with Gabriella's. Tears wanted to make there place in her eyes as well but she fought back the pain. Gabriella told Troy about the hotel room incident and when she was done it was Sharpay's turn to take a trip back down memory lane. That was one lane Sharpay would happily forget, but it was so imprinted in her head. She looked up at Jared and smiled before she brushed a few strings of hair behind her ear. Then she began to speak looking down at the table as Gabriella nodded to everything she said….She didn't want to remember anymore she just wished there was a way to completely forget the rape, but she didn't know if that was possible.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

The hard silver object sparkled in Monique's hand as Chad curled up his face. The girl was at it again, clipping away once more at the things connected to her feet. The toe-nail clippers blinded him most of the time so he tried to avoid the girl whenever she used them. "Can we like go now?" Stella asked starring at the curly haired boy. Chad didn't know how him and Mo got stuck with the kid but he wasn't all too thrilled. They both had just officially announced that they were dating and now they have to hold back on the public signs of affection because of a little kid. "Stel, you wanna go play a game or two in my room?" Chad asked the girl as she raised her eyebrow at him. Was he nuts? She wasn't gonna miss out on anything fun..

Monique chipped away at her long toenails as pieces shot beside her. Chad shook his head as Stella walked towards him and placed her firm hand into them. "Shiny….and soft," was all she could say as they both watched the dark girl clip her nails. It seemed like forever when they finally decided to head out and drop Stella at home with her parents. Monique took control of the small mini-van as Chad watched the girl drive down the highway. "I'm bored," Stella complained as Chad handed her a small piece of paper and a phone. "Knock yourself out," he said before cringing at Monique's driving abilities.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

Troy drove Sharpay and Jared to the girl's house and waved goodbye. Gabriella was sleep in the passenger side of the car with her legs balled up as close as they could be towards her body. Troy smiled down at her and drove back to her house. The lights were out and no sounds were heard in the neighborhood. Troy slipped his hand onto Gabriella seat belt and trailed his fingers along the belt until he found the latch. He pushed in the red button and let the thing click before slowly removing it from the girl's shoulder. He did the same with his own and hopped from the car. A few paparazzi people were lurking across the street. Troy lifted Gabriella from her seat and cradled her like a husband would do a new bride….over the thresh hold. He did his best not to wake her as he checked for her keys and opened the house door as the Paparazzi snapped a few pics before he closed the door. Troy smiled down at his sleeping princess as he carried her up the stairs and to the right where her room was. He used his elbow to flick on the light that was placed slightly low due to Gabriella's height as a child.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes as Troy slid her onto her bed. She smiled up at him faintly as he tossed her flip-flops in her shoe pile. "Tired?" he asked as Gabriella propped herself up with her elbows. "What do you think?" she asked smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I should go," Troy said as Gabriella patted the bed spread next to her. With a small kick of his foot Troy firmly shut the door and strolled over to his girlfriend. Gabriella sat up and crossed her legs as Troy stretched one leg on her bed and the other off towards the floor. "I'm glad that you decided not to kill anyone tonight," Gabriella joked as Troy silently laughed. "Me too, I don't want to get locked up because you and Sharpay will begin to sing that song," Troy looked down at Gabriella as she began to sing. "I'm locked up they won't let me out, I'm locked up they won't let me out….nooooo, they won't let me out, visitation no longer comes by, seems like they forgot about me…" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's smiles and nods.

"So…what were you and Jared's plans anyway?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked away from her. "Ummm," she said clearing her throat as Troy scratched his head. "Stuff," he smiled. "Oh, I see stuff….." Gabriella leaned over and gently pressed her lips onto Troy's. She closed her eyes and giggled as Troy pulled away. "I'm not funny," he said with a serious look as his girlfriend nodded. Gabriella deepened her voice slightly and said "Right, you're so serious…" Troy agreed as he kissed Gabriella again, this time she leaned back onto her bed as he hovered above her never parting. A few seconds later Troy's body was completely over Gabriella's as they groped and kissed each other…..over and over…..and over.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

Sharpay laid in her bed wondering about Ryan. She didn't know what to think about him at this moment, but she new what Jared and Troy did was wrong. She turned her head towards her alarm clock that read…2:20am. Blondie hopped onto her bed creating circles with her body. " Blondie you're so cute and have no cares in the world, huh….I should get a new dog," Sharpay thought out of nowhere. She gazed over at a sleeping Jared and smiled at herself, by this time tomorrow she was going to have a new puppy, and Jared was going to buy it for her.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

Gabriella raised her arms up to Troy's shoulders and lifted the boy off of her. He was getting a little too frisky and her parents were asleep down the hall. "Until tomorrow Mr. Efron," Gabriella said showing her pearly whites as Troy nodded. Gabriella stood up off the bed and began walking towards her bedroom door as Troy laid in her bed. "I'm tired….lets sleep," he playfully gestured as Gabriella tilted her head and smiled. "Nooo, my mom and dad will kill me…" Gabriella walked over to her tired boyfriend and crawled up onto his lap. He still laid on the bed so Gabriella had to place her legs folded next to him. "Troy….time to go," Gabriella said one last time as Troy played dead. "Oh no what should I do, I have the lips that can revive a god," Gabriella joked as she leaned down to kiss Troy. He smiled as she came in closer. Her lips pecked his and he didn't move. Then she pressed them harder onto his, but he still didn't budge. The last kiss Gabriella pulled back and went in, over and over until Troy grabbed her cheeks and kissed her holding her in one position. Laughs trickled out of Gabriella's mouth as she finally found a way to move off of Troy. He popped up like a Jack-in-the box and helped Gabriella to her feet.

"Now I can go home," he said as Gabriella followed him down the steps, she opened the door for him and he looked out into the night. The same Paparazzi were at the front door as before which was two hours ago. "Well I guess this is farewell my princess," Troy said walking up close to Gabriella. "Until thee morrow my sweet prince," Gabriella kissed Troy one last time as he walked his car. He waved goodbye to her and she leaned onto her doorframe and waved. She watched as he leave and when he was out of sight she carried herself to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW…I crave them like blood, when I don't get reviews I waste time in writing new chapters…..**


	5. When Panic Sets In

**Okay I wasn't too sure if I should write this chapter or not because this crap is like old news but I didn't have any ideas, and it would fit in with my story. Please don't hate me for writing this and trust that I do love Gabriella….who plays Gabriella but I just had to write this to catch up with myself…the next chapter will be all better, I promise, besides my fiction teacher said that I should write to piss people off….I just do it cause its fun, but if you can't make fun of yourself first then you don't have the right to talk about anyone else….**

Stella crept into her sisters room making sure that she didn't create a sound. She walked into the nearby closet and flung it open as her sister rolled onto the floor. " Ooops sis did I scare you Gabby?" she asked as Gabriella peeked up from the side of her bed. "You tell me what you think," she said as she balanced herself up. "Sorry, can I borrow…." Before Stella could finish Zac ran into Gabriella's room. He spotted Stella first and before he ever looked around the room or asked where Gabriella was Stella pointed towards the girl by the window. Zac rushed over to Gabriella and began to catch his breath. "Chill, what's up?" Gabriella asked as Zac handed her the fax he received from his agent within the past few hours. The next sound that came out of Gabriella's mouth was, "AHHHHHHHHH."

"What, what?" Stella asked as Gabriella continued to scream, the girl was in total shock. After a fun filled night she was struck hard with something that she totally forgot about. Zac wrapped his arms around Gabriella and began to kiss her forehead as she stood frozen in his grip. She couldn't believe what she just received, she was exposed, and now…to the world. Gabriella starred back down at the fax in her hand and began to shake as Zac sat her down onto the bed. In her hands were five old pictures of herself when she was younger and naive. Gabriella gripped the ends of the paper and balled them into her hand. "Nes…" Zac was stopped by Stella's smile. "So what's the big ahhh news, good ahhh, or bad ahhh?" she asked as she saw her sister's tears. "Gabby what's wrong?" the girl asked as Zac stood up and escorted the little girl out of the room before he locked the door and rejoined Gabriella. "When did this happen?" he asked as Gabriella looked up at him and tossed her hands into the air. "I don't know..about four years ago, I was fifteen….wow I thought my ex would…..I was so stupid…he must of stole my phone, huh….I just can't deal with this right now," Gabriella laid onto Zac's chest and cried.

He rocked her back and forth as her words began to sink into his head. "There old news baby, I'm with you one hundred percent," Zac said as Gabriella nodded as her tears soaked his shirt. "What are we gonna' say, or do…what about the Disney executives?" Zac stopped as a knock hit Gabriella's door and a screech was heard from outside. "They know?" she asked as Zac nodded. "Lets just, stay in here for a while," Gabriella said as Zac agreed. He leaned back onto Gabriella's bed and she did the same. He embraced her as her tears fell onto his already wet shirt. "I love you," was all that Zac would say over and over, he was trying to make Gabriella feel better, and it worked.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

Sharpay spun around in her bright yellow sun dress as Jared studied her body. "Hot," he said as the girl laughed, "I know." They walked out into the streets of L.A. only to be stalked by paparazzi photogs. "Sharpay did you know….Zac did…..Gabriella is naked….who she…..to who?" Sharpay couldn't make out what any of them were saying so Jared helped her into a car. He drove her away from the ciaos, if Sharpay heard right she heard, Zac and Gabriella naked…her mind didn't know where to go, but she prayed that something of the nudity sort didn't happen to come into the photogos grasp. Jared made his way to a small pet shop and him and Sharpay got out, it was noticeably quiet. Sharpay and Jared linked hands and walked into the small shop. There were dogs behind glass barking and begging to be free. Sharpay rubbed every glass window near a puppies face as if they could feel her touch, and if she had enough room she'd adopt them all. The last glass has three poodle puppies in them. A small brown one with tiny eyes, a black one with big blue ones, and a white one that was sleeping. Sharpay thought about getting the white one so she and Blondie would look alike until the brown one came up to the glass. The dog began to pout and flash his eyes at Sharpay. She could feel her heart melt for that little guy or girl. A worker came over and Sharpay choose the dog she wanted.

She cuddled the tiny thing so close that Jared swore the thing was begging to et free. Sharpay kissed the small nose on the puppy's face. "Maui," she said hugging the dog close. "That's what we'll call you, Maui, that's my favorite place in the world, and so are you….hi, I'm your new mommy," Sharpay cooed over the dog as Jared signed a few paper. He knew Sharpay was happy, but he was a little jealous of his girlfriend's new found love in a puppy sixty times less than his size.

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

An hour later Gabriella arose from her room with Zac behind her. She walked into her kitchen and starred at her mother and father who were clues about the information. "Mom….Dad," Gabriella began as Zac held onto her hand. His shirt was still stained with tears and Gabriella's eyes were bright red. "I…I took some pictures that I shouldn't have when I was….well I was stupid and now the press have them," Gabriella stopped as her father put his coffee on the table. "What type of picture?" he asked as Zac looked down at his feet and waited for Gabriella to answer. She couldn't speak, a lump was created in her throat so she strolled over to her mom's memo pad and jotted a few thing down and passed the pad to her parents. "Its okay honey, we all do some things were not proud of, me and your father are with you one hundred percent," Gina said ripping the paper her daughter passed to her. "No….a thousand percent, anyone that messes with my baby messes with me," Greg stood up and poured out his coffee. He peered out the side window at the jerks in front of his house. "Its okay baby, we're here," Greg said before he embraced his daughter. Gabriella didn't cry she just smiled because she knew her family had her back.

Zac viewed the family moment going on as Stella skipped into the kitchen with Gabriella's silk pink shirt on. "I look good," Stella said twirling around as Zac nodded. "You look a lot like V," Zac said as Gabriella pulled away from her parents to examine her sister. She giggled a bit and walked over towards Zac. " We're gonna' have to face them sooner or later," Zac said as Gabriella nodded. "Can we choose later….I still feel a little sick," Gabriella said gripping Zac's hand and squeezing it. Gina strolled over towards her daughter and studied her face. "Honey your body is beautiful, are you gonna' let those no good in your business people tell you what's right and what's wrong, or are you gonna' show them that you took those picture out of confidence and they should had never been leaked," Gina asked. Gabriella looked up at Zac who nodded in her direction. "I guess I'll show them that…" Gabriella was cut off by her mother's voice. "Lets go eat some lunch, my treat, and those bastards better not try to say anything to you," her mother said walking away without giving her a chance t answer. Zac hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine, I have something to do but if you want me to stay with you I will," Zac said as Gabriella told him she'll be alright. He kissed her cheek and left the house. The paparazzi snapped so many pictures Zac had t stop a few times just so his eyes could heal from the flashes. He didn't say anything to the press he just drove off.

Gabriella walked slowly to her room and into her bathroom. She studied the dried up tears that were on her cheeks. Her eyes looked like someone drained all the liquid from them. Gabriella closed her bathroom door and took a long hot shower. She stood in one place for about a hour before she stepped from the tub. She dried off her hair and walked into her room. She had some new jogging pants that she never wore in black with white stripes so she pulled them on. Her white top followed along with a blue jean jacket and some black flip-flops. Gabriella didn't put any make-up onto her face. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail and let a few strings fall from the front. She faintly smiled at herself in the mirror before joining her mother and sister in the living room. They walked through the house and to the connecting garage, Greg stayed home. Stella and Gina hopped in the front while Gabriella laid down in the back seat, she didn't want the photographers to see her, at least not right now. Gina drove out of the garage with a few Paparazzi following behind her, others were convinced that Gabriella was still in the house.

"No tears baby," Gina said as Gabriella nodded. She closed her eyes and placed her sunglasses onto her eyes. She cried on the inside. She thought her body was hot but she knew everyone would use it in a negative way. It felt like it took forever to get to where they were going but when they finally arrived Gabriella could feel her heart beat speed up. The thumping in her ears was extremely loud as she stepped from the car. She kept her glasses on her face and walked with her little sister's hand between hers. They followed their mother to the front door as photographers arrives. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked with her mother and sister to their table. She lowered her eyes and starred at the menu before her as words echoed from outside the doors and in the restaurant. She wanted to cry so bad but she was strong, she was a fighter and no one was going to crush the girl inside of her. Gabriella removed her sunglasses from her face as bulb went flashing off. She ordered and waited for her food forcing herself to laugh at her sister's jokes. She spoke seriously with her mother and after a while is wasn't hard to laugh. She knew that she had her family and besides her little sister will kick anyone's ass who messed with her. Gabriella starred out the window a few times with a sad face, she didn't mean to it was just that she had so much on her mind. That's when her phone rang.

She answered it without looking at the number, it was Sharpay. Gabriella handed the phone over to her mother who explained what had happened. When Gabriella got her phone back Sharpay was almost in tears herself but Gabriella assured her that she was okay. The day went on like this, Gabriella refused to watch the television and she barley left her room. This day was the worst day in her entire life, but she knew that tomorrow would be different, she was strong and no one would hold her back.

**So how was it?? I really liked it and this is just a little about how I felt and what V must of went through. It was great…I might continue this story all the way up to high school musical three and then I'll be finished. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW….I love all of those who read my stories because without you I'd be bored to death and I wouldn't be willing to write a new chapter.**


End file.
